The invention relates to a divider for cartons, more specifically to a three cell divider which can be produced from a single sheet of corrugated board by scoring and cutting operations.
Recent innovations in the marketing of a large number of products have been in the direction of providing multi-unit packages of such products. It is, of course, desirable that the multi-unit packaging be effected within the confines of a corrugated shipping box. The customary corrugated partition is a relatively expensive item to fabricate and assemble, because it requires a stamping operation to cut out the notches and a special machine to assemble a plurality of transversely disposed partitions with respect to a plurality of longitudinally disposed partitions. Moreover, the number of product cells produced by a conventional partition is always an even number and four cells is the absolute minimum that can be produced.
There is, therefore, a definitive need for a partition or dividing structure which will conveniently effect the dividing of the interior of a corrugated box into three cells and, at the same time, provide substantial reinforcement of the box insofar as vertical load carrying capabilities are concerned. While not limited thereto, a divider embodying this invention finds particular utility in the transporting of three large size soft drink containers having a capacity on the order of 48 ounces to 64 ounces each. In such application, the divider also provides separation of the containers and prevents sidewall damage due to contact with each other.